bloom
by ImperfectWonderland
Summary: Just like how a rose grows, their love needs care and attention but as it blooms into something beautiful, the wait is worth it. Contestshipping Week.


_Literally, I'm so pumped for Contestshipping week, I don't think you understand. These two are my life and I'm so ready to write and dedicate the entire week to them. It's weird because I've had such a hard time writing lately but it's like, suddenly, this is so easy. Anyways, enjoy these two dorks._

_p.s. if this seems familiar it's because it's a one-shot i posted about two years ago but I changed it and improved it and added about 600 words so yay_

_S/O TO MY PAL ARYANNA JUST BECAUSE_

* * *

**_Day 1: "It's for your Beautifly!"_**

This—this feeling was what May loved more than anything. The burning lights shining on her and her Pokémon, the overwhelming applause and cheers of the audience, the feeling of the ribbon being pressed into her palm… This was what she lived for. The thrill and joy and utter _proudness_ of how amazing her Pokémon were.

The brunette smiled brightly at the flashing cameras, waving happily as she accepted her fifth ribbon. This year was her chance to finally show Drew what she was made out of. She _would _beat him, and with a huge smile on her face. It was her fourth time getting into the Grand Festival and May knew all the training and hardships would be worth it all when she finally won alongside her Pokémon.

However, that was still a while away. Now, May had to put all her focus into training and continuing on her adventure with her friends. Meet new people and Pokémon and hopefully some familiar faces on the way—though the brunette wouldn't admit to herself who exactly she was hoping to bump into again.

As the contest came to a close, May took her leave and exited into the back rooms of the stage where she was greeted with a hug from one of her best friends.

"Great job out there, May! You're going to the Grand Festival again," Ash exclaimed happily, Pikachu squealed in agreement, hopping into May's arms and nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

She laughed. "Thanks, Ash. Pikachu. I'm not going to disappoint either; I'm planning on winning."

"Atta girl," Brock said, coming up beside his younger traveling partner and squeezing her shoulder.

Max, who had been standing there with a proud smile on his face, suddenly glanced behind May and his expression quickly changed to one of mischief. As May caught his gaze, she knew nothing good was going to come out of it.

"I think you have a visitor, sis," the glasses wearing boy commented, tipping his chin up. His sister turned around, confused on who could possibly be visiting her when—

Oh. It was Drew. Standing there casually as ever, eyes wandering, he looked professional and mature. However, when he noticed May staring at him, that blank face blossomed with a smirk. With a quick "I'll meet you out front" to her friends, May walked up to her longtime rival, a curious expression gracing her features.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice not hostile but questioning. Over the past four years, the two had put aside their annoyance and dislike for each other and had actually developed something that could almost be called a friendship. Not saying they didn't argue anymore because, really, that would never stop between the two.

The green-haired teen pushed his bangs out of his eyes and shrugged. "Just passing through the area and thought I'd come see you. I had nothing better to do."

May smiled, leaning closer to him. "Uh-huh, _sure_. It couldn't be that you, I don't know, missed your rival and best friend?"

"That's hilarious," Drew said dryly, pushing the girl away from him as she laughed. "I don't know how much longer you'll be able to be my rival though. I got my fifth ribbon two months ago, Maple. You're getting a little slow," he said teasingly, the flicker in his eyes giving it away.

"It's called _training _and not rushing through everything. Come on, Drew, take time to stop and smell the roses every once in a while!" she said animatedly, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket (which luckily he replaced over the years and now wore a simple purple hoodie with black skinny jeans—thank goodness that boy finally gained somewhat of a fashion sense. May wasn't sure how much longer he could get by with his previous outfit without people making fun of him).

He ignored her comment and rocked back on his heels once before taking out a rose—how completely unexpected. Yet, this time he seemed somewhat flustered, the faintest of pinks dusting over his cheekbones.

"Speaking of roses, here." He tossed at the brunette, May catching it expertly after so many years.

May tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at the flower. "For Beautifly, right?"

"Of course," he murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's for your Beautifly."

"You've been giving me these roses for four years now," May murmured, mostly to herself.

Drew turned his face away from her and muttered under his breath, "And you still haven't figured it out. Stupid."

"Hm?" she hummed after hearing his voice.

"Ah, it's nothing." He began walking away from his rival, throwing a hand up in the air to wave at her. "See you at the Grand Festival."

"I'm going to beat you," May called, a smile pulling at her lips.

He turned around. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Later that night as May and the rest of her traveling companions were sitting around the fire, chattering about their day and enjoying the warm stew Brock made, the brunette excused herself back to her tent. Making sure no one followed, May reached inside her backpack and gently took out the rose she had tucked in there. She hugged it to her chest, falling back on her sleeping bag and letting out a quiet and almost girlish squeal. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes before an almost cocky smirk pulled at her lips.

"And that dork thinks I don't know. Stupid."

* * *

_I love them a lot. And I just like to make fun of Drew's clothes because he's a giant dork. _

_Hope you liked this short and terrible but hopefully cute drabble/one-shot. I'll try to make the upcoming ones longer. _

_See you tomorrow~_

_-ImperfectWonderland _


End file.
